


Superior

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Friendship is superior, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Friendship between Terauchi Shōtarō and Himuro Taiga.
Relationships: Terauchi Shōtarō & Himuro Taiga
Kudos: 3
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Superior

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is good. This is kinda my take on their friendship — captain of Ionodai and captain of St. Cavis Gakuen.
> 
> I’m only assuming they were from the same middle school because of what Kiriyama said in episode 2 timestamp 20.00-20.05

Both Terauchi and Himuro were scouted by St. Cavis Gakuen High School. However only Himuro accepted the offer while Terauchi opted to go to Ionodai high school. Himuro couldn’t understand why someone would reject an offer by a powerhouse school. He is disappointed by his friend’s decision.

Himuro confronted the green haired boy on the first day of school at Ionodai.

Himuro waited outside Ionodai high school’s school gates, hands tucked into his pockets as he waits for Terauchi to exit the school. No matter what, he had to see the boy today. It didn’t take long, since club activities have yet start for the first years. So the first years are streaming out of the gates in groups.

“Sho!” Himuro shouts as soon as he sees the familiar green haired boy in the crowd. Terauchi turned around surprised to see his ex-teammate waiting for him outside his school. He is also confused what business does Himuro have to be looking for him on the first day of school.

Terauchi moves through the crowd of exiting students and moves towards his friend. “Hey, how is it at St. Cavis?” Terauchi asks casually. “It’s fine, but that’s besides the point. Why aren’t you with me, at St. Cavis? We could conquer the skate leading scene with the skills we have.” Himuro is upset. No one would give up such a opportunity when thrown at them.

Himuro had always thought he and Terauchi were the same type of people. They were strong and would be better banded with strong people. Strong people should be together. “It would be too stressful being in such a powerhouse school.” Terauchi answers with a calm and levelled voice. Obviously he is upset. Where he goes to school at, doesn’t concern anyone.

“You are strong too. That’s why they wanted you to join. They saw your strengths, that’s why they scouted you. You’re wasting an opportunity. These chances don’t knock twice. You should have accepted the offer as well.” Himuro is becoming agitated. He had always thought Terauchi was different from the others. The both of them were different from the rest, he thought. He was wrong apparently.

Terauchi shakes his head in disappointment. Out of all people Himuro should have been the one to understand him best. “You don’t understand, Taiga. I value friendship over being in a strong team. Look, Itsuki and Yukimitsu are here as well.” Terauchi points to the duo who stood at a distance. “That is what I want, to be with teammates, not individuals.” Terauchi adds, emphasising the theme of a ‘team’.

Himuro looks over but his gaze doesn’t stay long. “Sho, you are like me. We belong in the same world. You don’t belong with them. This is your chance to be stronger.” Himuro furrows his eyebrows together. Why isn’t Terauchi understanding what he is trying to say?

Terauchi seems like he is frustrated talking to Himuro. “Taiga, you don’t insult your teammates. We all managed to be the best four during Nationals.” Terauchi took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Himuro grabbed Terauchi shoulders. “You don’t understand.” Himuro starts. “You are the one who doesn’t understand. You can stay in that strong school of yours. I will stay in Ionodai.” Terauchi pushes Himuro away. The green haired boy walks away.

“Sho!” Himuro calls after Terauchi. Terauchi stops and looks over his shoulder. “Talk to me when you finally learn how to respect your ex-teammates.” Terauchi says before leaving with Itsuki and Yukimitsu. Himuro is left dumbfounded by Terauchi.

They are strong, so what is wrong with this.

~~~

Himuro doesn’t know what to do or say to his friend. “I guess I was a little harsh with my words. They were my teammates after all.” Himuro mutters to himself. All those fun times skating together and their tough trainings. They surely went through thick and thin with each other.

Himuro grabs his phone off his bedside table. On his lock screen, it was a group photo of their team. He held it close to his chest. “I almost get myself blinded because I’m in a powerhouse school now.” Himuro mutters.

He turns to his side. “I can’t possibly forget what we have gone through.” Himuro reminds himself. He switches on his phone and went to his and Terauchi’s chat.

_Taiga:  
Can we meet tmr?_

Himuro places his phone away as he lays on his bed. He stares at the white wall in front of him as he rethink things. “I have to apologise to Sho.” Himuro whispers to himself. With Terauchi, Ionodai will also become a powerhouse school, whether he likes it or not. “They will be worthy opponents.” Himuro grins as he closes his eyes, falling asleep peacefully.

~~~

The next day, Himuro and Terauchi meet at a café that is in the middle between their schools. Both clad in their school uniforms, they settle in a booth with their drinks and sweets right in front of them. “Have you thought through things?” Terauchi stirs the milkshake in front of him as he looks at Himuro.

“Uh yea, thanks for knocking sense into me.” Himuro scratches the back of his neck. “I mean I was the vice captain back then for a reason.” Terauchi chuckles. Terauchi smiles at Himuro. Then he took a bite of his cake. “You’re reckless and you run your mouth. Nothing runs through your brain before speaking.” Terauchi looks at Himuro straight in the eye.

Himuro seemed a little shocked but sighs. “I guess you’re right, Sho. I hope we can have a friendly competition when we are out on the rink.” Himuro smiles as he held out his hand for Terauchi. Terauchi lets go of his fork to shake his friend’s hand.

“We are still friends right?” Himuro asks as he wrings his wrists nervously. He doesn’t know if Terauchi would forgive him for such mindless words spoken just a few days ago. “Yea, of course.” Terauchi pats Himuro on the back, “You will always be my friend.”

“Yea, you are my friend too.” Himuro brings his hand up to place it on Terauchi’s back. “I’ll be looking forward to your performance in the Nationals this year.” Terauchi says before leaving. Himuro just stares at Terauchi as the boy leaves. Their paths might have deviated slightly but they are still connected through skate leading.

Their promises as first years in their various high schools, only drive them to be better with each passing day. “You know, friendship will always be much more superior.” Himuro sighs as he walks away from the cafe as well, making his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Himuro and Terauchi have good relationships in the anime.
> 
> Based on the fact that they communicate with each other about their club matters. As seen from episode 2 timestamp 20.36-21.10.


End file.
